


Light in the Hallway

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Caring Dean, Child Dean, Gen, Scared Sam, Toddler Sam, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is scared of the darkness but Dean helps him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix. I definitely recommend you listen (it's on Spotify for free) .

"Night, Sam." Dean sighed as he finished tucking the four year old under the thin covers. He stood to leave, he didn't know what time their dad was back but he was going to wait up for him anyway. 

"De, no!" Sammy cried as his small hand grabbed the sleeve of his big brother's shirt. His stubby fingers gripped until the knuckles turned white under the pressure. Terror flashed in the hazel eyes of the small boy, fear unsuited to his years. 

"What is it, Sammy?" The boy leant into his brother. "If you're scared of the darkness, I will calm your fear. There's a light in the hallway so you know I'm here."

Sam pulled Dean closer and the older boy came. He knew the fears of a child raised in the household of a hunter, where there was no such thing as the Easter bunny but the demons lurked in the shadows. He knew there was reason for fear. 

"Count your blessings everyday. It makes the monsters go away and everything will be okay." He breathed the words he could remember his mother once singing to him, "You are not alone. You are right at home."

Dean lay down onto Sam's bed and curled the small figure into his warm embrace. He wished he could keep the youngest Winchester safe but even at this age, he knew that was impossible in this world. 

"Goodnight, Sammy." He placed a kiss against the tufts of Sam's long hair. The small boy snuggled into him, thinking he could be kept safe.


End file.
